


Stay With Me

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Supernatural ReverseBang [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven in the time before Man, an enduring love and a war between gods, even Heaven isn't simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Give, You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) 2010 challenge. Inspired by the lovely art by [](http://calembours.livejournal.com/profile)[**calembours**](http://calembours.livejournal.com/) who helped a lot in the planning of this story. Her art is here: [and all were soldiers](http://rosivan.livejournal.com/304035.html). I apologise for the sappiness, it just crept in there.

Gabriel finds Lucifer sitting in Joshua’s garden, alone, and drops down next to him gracefully. Lucifer smiles and leans into Gabe’s side just so.

“I wanted to show you something,” he says and instantly Gabriel is eager.

“What?” he asks, unable to keep the sudden excitement out of his voice.

“You’ll see, patience, little brother,” Lucifer laughs softly.

Gabriel waits, fidgets, digs his hands into the grass below them and watches.

Lucifer smiles fondly at his brother, always so eager for everything, never still, never serious.

The air just in front of them shimmers and Gabriel’s eyes are torn away from Lucifer’s to watch what is happening in front of them.

An outline appears, a body, and then the details are filled in. Gabriel gasps in delight, eyes going wide with wonder.

“How did you do that?” he asks breathlessly, eyes still staring fixedly at the second Lucifer sitting in front of them on the grass, a perfect replica.

“I’ll teach you,” he replies and the replica vanishes as he pushes Gabe down into the grass and leans over him.

“But first, how about you greet me properly?” Lucifer’s smile is wicked as he leans down to kiss Gabriel, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Gabriel smiles into the kiss, happy to oblige as his hands skim up Lucifer’s back.

Joshua probably doesn’t approve of them doing this in his garden but it is the only place in all of Heaven where they can have privacy, where they can be left alone and where they are unlikely to be stumbled upon.

Gabriel rolls them, pins Lucifer to the grass and sits up, leaning back to admire the view. Lucifer’s hands go to his waist and he rubs his thumbs along Gabriel’s hipbones slowly, Gabriel bites his lip and leans back down to continue kissing Lucifer.

“Teach me,” Gabriel whispers against his brother’s lips.

“Later,” Lucifer replies and rolls them over so that he is on top briefly before Gabriel is rolling them again, Lucifer huffs in slight annoyance, “This is more fun,” he runs a hand up Gabriel’s back and slides it through his hair.

It’s always a struggle with them, neither one wanting to give but both wanting to take. Somehow, they find a balance.

Gabriel is smaller, but only just, yet he has a strength to him that Lucifer sometimes forgets, it is why Gabriel usually wins as to who is on top. Secretly Lucifer doesn’t mind but he puts on an act for Gabriel, for anyone who _might_ stumble upon them; he’d do anything for his brother.

They’re kissing again, hands sliding and tangling as they just enjoy this small moment of peace and caring between them, but they’re interrupted by a sound.

Lucifer peers past Gabe and smiles, ignores the sound and continues to kiss Gabriel as if there wasn’t someone watching them. The noise comes again, louder this time, the unmistakeable noise of Michael clearing his throat.

Gabriel reluctantly pulls away and rolls off Lucifer and onto the grass, head turned to look up at Michael innocently.  
“Yes?” he asks, acting like he didn’t just get interrupted making out with his brother. Lucifer grins.

Michael frowns down at them and sits down on the grass next to them; Lucifer sits up and rests an arm on his knee, watching Michael closely.

“Problem, Michael?” Lucifer asks, pretending that he can’t see jealousy in his older brother’s eyes.

The frown disappears and Michael smiles slightly, at least showing that he can be happy for his brothers.

“No, no problem,” he replies easily and makes himself comfortable on the grass.

Gabriel stretches out and looks down at the grass, not really bothered by why Michael has joined them but slightly put out that he interrupted their quality time.

“How about now?” Gabriel suddenly asks, turning to face Lucifer briefly, going back to their earlier conversation.

Lucifer laughs at the way Gabriel has of holding on to a topic until he is satisfied with the outcome.

“I don’t think Michael would approve,” he only says it to get Michael’s attention, to make his brother curious.

“Approve of what?” Michael asks, frowning slightly again, as if he thinks they’re going to start making out in front of him again.

Lucifer laughs softly and looks off to the side where the shimmer starts again, this time it’s faster, becoming a fully formed replica of Lucifer. Michael frowns at Lucifer as if disapproving of such a blatant misuse of his power but Gabriel’s eyes light up and Michael can’t help but smile at his younger brother’s enthusiasm.

Gabriel’s eyes slide over to the empty space next to the replica Lucifer and his face becomes a mask of concentration as he tries to copy the new trick that Lucifer has shown him. The air shimmers slightly but nothing else happens. Gabriel’s face falls slightly.

“Don’t worry, Gabe, you’ll get it soon, you just have to practice,” Lucifer squeezes Gabe’s shoulder comfortingly.

Michael can’t help but be jealous of their relationship, as he watches them, they’re constantly touching, always seeking reassurance that the other is there, Michael wants that companionship, he wants. That in itself is a bad sign, angels aren’t supposed to want for anything but he truly can’t help it, especially at times like these.

The plants around them sway slightly back and forth as if in a breeze, the colours in Joshua’s garden are brighter and more varied than anywhere else in Heaven. They lapse into a comfortable silence, Gabriel examining the grass beneath him and Lucifer watching both of his brothers closely.

The silence is abruptly interrupted as Raphael comes barrelling around a corner, almost tripping over his brothers sprawled out on the grass. Michael looks up immediately and stands up as soon as he sees Raphael’s face.

“What is it?” he asks all business once again.

“Father wants to speak to us,” he replies, face serious and hair in disarray at his apparent hurry to find them.

Michael is the first to start moving, following Raphael towards the path that would lead them out of Joshua’s garden; he turns to see if Gabriel and Lucifer are following. They’re not.

“Hurry up you two,” Michael admonished them, “Father doesn’t like to be kept waiting,”

Lucifer gets up slowly, stretching out his limbs and smiling when Gabriel just looks up at him with a pout on his face.

Lucifer leans down and kisses Gabe on the tip of his nose, holding out a hand to help him up, Gabriel grins and takes Lucifer’s hand getting to his feet and starting to walk to the path.

Michael only looks back over his shoulder once more to check that they are following, they’re coming along slowly but it’s better than not at all, he turns back to the path and continues on, Raphael following in his wake.

“Oh, goody, Father wants to talk to us,” Gabriel says and Lucifer cuffs him over the back of the head lightly.

“Watch that tongue of yours, little brother, Joshua’s probably hanging around spying on us again,” he chuckles.

They leave the garden holding hands.


	2. If I should Stay or Just Go

God wants to talk to them. Michael is adamant that they all arrive on time and that no, Gabriel, it most certainly isn’t a laughing matter, but Gabriel laughs anyway because Michael gets so worked up about these things, about meetings with their father, that if he didn’t laugh now, he’d probably laugh later and that would be worse. Lucifer grabs hold of Gabriel’s hand briefly and squeezes it, a small gesture that conveys just how much he knows what his brother is feeling. Raphael shoots Gabriel a disapproving glare, Raphael may be the youngest, not that that means much amongst the archangels, but he treats Gabriel more as Michael would.

Michael leads them along, Raphael right behind him, with Gabe and Lucifer bringing up the rear. As they approach the place where their father is sitting, Michael swiftly and gracefully goes down on one knee and bows his head in respect and reverence. Just to his left, Raphael does the same. Gabriel and Lucifer bow briefly but neither of them feels the need to kneel.

God watches them all for a silent moment, his face serious and this is the first time that Gabriel has seen his father like this, and when their eyes lock, Gabriel knows that whatever his father has to say, it’s going to affect him the most.

They’d known for some time that a war might break out between their father and the other gods but they never really thought it would come to a point when words couldn’t settle the dispute. There had been skirmishes with some of the lesser gods who had gotten out of line, Michael and Lucifer had taken care of them but what was looming now was so much bigger than that.

Michael looked prepared to lead the garrisons of Heaven into war, into battle with the likes of Odin, Zeus, Ra and all the lesser gods below them. But God had a different plan, he wanted Gabriel to lead. Michael looked up in shock, he couldn’t believe it, he thought for sure that he would be his father’s first choice; he was, after all, more experienced and used to battle than Gabriel was.

“But, Father-,” he began, ready to speak his mind and persuade God otherwise.

“I have made my choice, Michael, Gabriel will lead the garrisons into battle,” God had no need to raise his voice, his face sad it all, his mind was made up and nothing Michael said, or any of the other archangels for that matter, would change his mind.

Gabriel stared at their father in shock; this was certainly not what he had been expecting. Michael stood up and nudged Raphael with his foot to do the same, Raphael scrambled, less gracefully, to his feet and followed Michael out of the room.

Lucifer watched and waited as Gabriel and their father seemed to have a silent conversation using only their eyes until finally Gabriel spoke up.

“Father, Michael should –,”

“Do you doubt my decision, Gabriel?” he asked, not allowing his son to finish his sentence.

“Of course not, father but Michael is more suited to the task,” Here he took a step closer, “I am not a warrior,”  
“You are suited to whatever task I put you to Gabriel and that is the last I will talk of this. You will lead the garrisons into battle or risk disobedience,” Throughout the whole conversation, not once had God raised his voice yet both archangels present knew that he was getting impatient.

Gabriel bowed his head, face a mask of calm acceptance, “Of course, Father,”

It was clear to the both of them that they were dismissed and so they left, Lucifer walking next to Gabriel, trying to gauge his brother’s reaction. Gabriel was quiet, his face was serious and he had a small frown between his eyes. It was so different to what Lucifer was used to seeing on his brother’s face that he almost felt the need to crack a joke just to see if he could make his brother laugh.

“I think you’ll do fine,” he settled for instead, having not been able to think of an appropriate joke for the situation. That had always been Gabe’s area anyway.

“It’s a lot of responsibility,” Gabriel mused aloud, but he didn’t sound doubtful or scared so Lucifer took that as a good sign.

“You can handle it, Father wouldn’t have chosen you for the task if he didn’t think you capable,” Lucifer bumped Gabe’s shoulder with his own.

Gabriel nodded then smiled at Lucifer, “Michael will be pretty pissed,” he said conversationally, and then his smile morphed into a grin, “What do you want to bet he pulls up a few plants in Joshua’s garden?” Gabriel laughed softly, his earlier worries gone.

Lucifer was startled into laughter at that, his face lighting up as he put an arm around Gabe’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Why don’t we go and see,” Lucifer suggested as he steered Gabe towards Joshua’s garden.

Whether or not Michael was actually pulling up plants in his anger at not being chosen, it was a sure bet that he would be in Joshua’s garden. It was the only place where the four archangels could go and be assured peace and quiet, the younger angels seemed to see it as their place and steered clear.

Raphael was waiting for them just inside the entrance to Joshua’s garden, his face telling them exactly what they needed to know, Michael was in there and he was angry. They went to walk around him but Raphael stretched out his hand and held it in front of Gabriel.

“Perhaps you should talk to him alone,” he said, directing his words to Lucifer who nodded reluctantly, unwound his arm from around Gabe’s shoulders, and proceeded further into the garden, leaving his younger brothers behind.

Gabriel’s grin faded as he watched Lucifer go, he did hope that Michael wasn’t too angry, it wasn’t like he’d asked their father to choose him instead of Michael but there was nothing they could do now except obey their father and hope everything turned out for the best.


	3. Some Things, They'll Never Change

Lucifer approached Michael cautiously; his older brother was pacing on a stretch of grass. He didn’t look happy but he didn’t look furious either, his shoulders were hunched and he turned to glare at Lucifer as he heard his brother’s footsteps.

“What do you want, Lucifer?” Michael asked grumpily.

“Just thought I’d come see how you were doing,” Lucifer replied, trying to keep things as light as possible, he knew how easily Michael took offence to things.

“Why?” Michael was suddenly suspicious, “Did Father ask you to?” he resumed his pacing.

“No, I just know how you are Michael, I know that you’re taking this personally and I know that you don’t think Gabe is suited to leading the garrisons into battle,” Lucifer took a few steps closer and grabbed Michael’s arm, effectively stopping his pacing.

Michael pulled his arm out of Lucifer’s grip, annoyed, but didn’t resume his pacing.

“It’s my job to lead the garrisons into battle, it’s my responsibility, the others know me, they trust me,” here he turned his face away from Lucifer, “I’d do a good job,” he finished petulantly.

“I know that Michael, Father knows it too but don’t you think it’s fair that Gabe gets a chance to prove himself too?”

“It’s not his job!” Michael yelled suddenly, his anger returning full force.

Lucifer was doing his best to stay calm, to be the voice of reason for once but Michael was making it harder and harder by the second.

“Look, Michael,” Lucifer’s voice rose in frustration and anger, “Father chose Gabriel for the job, there’s nothing you can do to change that, the sooner you accept that the better,”

“You’re just taking his side because you like him better,” Michael retorted.

“And you’re just being a pain in the ass because you didn’t get your way for once, and you know what?” Lucifer asked, hardly waiting for any kind of answer before he continued on angrily, “I think you’re just scared that Gabe will do a better job than you and that Father will rely on him more and you won’t be in the spotlight anymore,”

Michael spluttered angrily, outraged and turned to face Lucifer fully, getting into his personal space.

“Excuse me?!” The plants around them started to wilt to the sides as if trying to get away from the anger of the archangels.

“You heard me perfectly fine,” Lucifer stood his ground; he wasn’t going to give an inch against Michael.

“I can’t believe the rubbish I’m hearing come out of your mouth,” Michael poked Lucifer in the chest, “I can’t believe that you’d think that anyone could ever replace me in Father’s eyes,”

“Can you even hear yourself?!” Lucifer asked, outraged, “This isn’t some sort of competition, this is a war between Father and the other gods and here you are trying to make it all about you. If you wanted to lead the garrisons so badly, you should have stood up to Father and told him,”

“If it weren’t a competition, why would Father do this?” Michael asked as if it made all the sense in the world, which, in his mind, it probably did.

“Because he just did, okay?” Lucifer took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as much as possible, “Father chose Gabriel and that’s all that matters, anything else is just irrelevant,”

“But he’s not -,”

“I don’t care if he’s suited to the job or not, he has to do it whether he wants to or not, we can’t change that,”

Michael took a step back and hung his head, ashamed at what he’d just said, he knew better, or he thought he did, he couldn’t believe he’d been acting so childishly. Who would’ve thought that Lucifer would be the voice of reason.

“You’re right,” he admitted quietly, not meeting Lucifer’s eyes.

“Of course I am, I’m always right,” Lucifer countered, smiling slightly as he tried to lighten the mood.

Michael’s lips twitched despite his best efforts at keeping a straight face.

“Now,” Lucifer turned so that he was standing beside Michael, “Go and find Gabe and tell him how wonderful a job you think he’ll do, you know he’ll do better if he knows he has your blessing,” he pushed Michael in the direction of the entrance where, presumably, Gabriel and Raphael were still waiting.

Michael huffed slightly but started walking, Lucifer trailing slowly behind.

“You don’t have to follow me, you know,” he said conversationally as they made their way along the garden paths.

“I have to make sure you do what you promised,” Lucifer said cheerfully.

“I didn’t promise anything,” he denied.

“You may not have said the words ‘I promise’ but it was heavily implied in your compliance,” Lucifer smiled smugly.

Michael chose to ignore his brother for the time being and they continued walking on in silence until they came to the entrance where Raphael and Gabriel were still standing. Gabriel and Raphael didn’t always get along, they were standing a few metres apart and staring in opposite directions as if they’d just given up on trying to make small talk and had decided to pretend the other wasn’t there. However, Lucifer did notice a stiffness to Raphael’s shoulders that hinted that Gabriel had been trying out some of his latest tricks on their younger brother.

As soon as they came into view, both of the younger archangels turned to watch them approach, no doubt looking for signs of a physical fight. Michael walked up to Gabriel and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You will do well, brother, I’m sure the garrisons will thrive under your command,” It may not have been much but Gabriel’s face lit up happily at the praise from his oldest brother.

With that done, Michael left and Raphael followed swiftly behind him. Lucifer didn’t doubt that Raphael would pester Michael about the details of his and Lucifer’s confrontation but Lucifer knew that Michael would be tight-lipped.

Gabriel turned to Lucifer, smiled happily, “Thank you,” he said sincerely, and pulled Lucifer into a hug. Lucifer smiled back and kissed Gabe’s forehead softly, “Good luck, little brother,” he replied.


	4. I Won't Be Controlled

Gabriel was a little nervous, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a good reason to be, he was about to lead the garrisons in battle against the other gods but he knew that if he were Michael, or even Lucifer, he would be perfectly calm.

He continued to put on his armour piece by piece, making sure everything was where it should be and that it fit as it should.

He had spent the last few days preparing battle strategies and hoping that he didn’t make a mistake, he was sure he’d picked up enough from watching and listening to his older brothers that his plans were solid, that they would work. He’d hate to be responsible for the loss of any of his brothers but when fighting gods, loss was inevitable. He just hoped it would all be worth it.

Lucifer walked in, he didn’t look particularly happy that Gabe would be doing this but he trusted their Father knew what he was doing when he assigned this task to Gabriel.

“How do I look?” Gabriel asked, trying to keep the waver out of his voice.

“Beautiful,” Lucifer reached up to brush a wisp of hair out of Gabriel’s eyes.

He reached up to cup Gabe’s face softly. Gabriel smiled and leant into the touch gratefully.

“Be careful, little brother, alright?” Lucifer leant in until their noses touched.

“I will,” Gabriel knew how to fight, every angel did, but he had never been this close to the frontlines before, had never been leading before. This was a big deal for both of them and Gabriel hoped he could make Lucifer proud.

Lucifer smiled, brushed his lips softly against Gabriel’s and let his thumbs run over Gabe’s cheekbones idly.

“Just remember,” his words were whispered soft against Gabe’s lips, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Gabriel smiled and pulled Lucifer in for a tight hug, uncomfortable though it may have been through all the armour, it was a perfect moment.

Lucifer abruptly took a step back as though needing to put distance between them, he blinked a little as if he had something in his eyes and Gabriel laughed softly.

“Be safe, little brother,” were his parting words as he pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead and left.

Gabriel could feel the familiar thrill of an impending battle start to sing through his veins, his nervousness was gone and for that, he was grateful, his brothers were waiting for him, were waiting for his signal to fly out to the designated neutral zone where the fighting would take place. He picked up his sword and knew he was ready.

Walking out to see all his brothers waiting, ready, armour glinting and feathers rustling, he had a good feeling. All eyes turned to him and watched, waited, he took flight.

The flight to the neutral grounds was relatively short in angel terms but it still took longer than Gabriel had anticipated. His body was eager to fight, the feel of his brothers flying along with him, next to and behind him, it was something that nothing else could compare to but something that always made him think of oncoming battles.

He was ready and so were his brothers.

Gabriel was the first to land, as was his task as leader, he folded his wings away, out of any immediate danger and approached the three figures standing closest to him and away from the large group of gods he could see so close yet far enough away that he need not be on guard.

He nodded politely to the three gods, he’d seen this formality play out a number of times and he knew how crucial it was to the oncoming battle. If he were really lucky, he would be able to convince the gods that no battle was needed, but he doubted he would get that lucky.

“Odin, Zeus, Ra,” he greeted them with a slight bow of his head, “We don’t have to do this, you know,” he knew even to himself that he didn’t sound entirely convincing, these were just formalities and rarely ever influenced the outcome, but he tried.

They too, inclined their heads out of respect but none of them looked happy about what they perceived to be a change of the game plan, it was clear then that they had been expecting Michael, or maybe Lucifer, but certainly not Gabriel. That was when Gabriel realised the magnitude of the decision their Father had made, he had known what the gods would be expecting and so had done the unexpected.

Gabriel wasn’t sure whether he should be flattered or not.

“I see no other solution,” Zeus replied, everything about him screamed of barely contained anger, whether at the situation or Gabriel himself, was unknown.

“It is the only option we have,” Ra agreed, “There is no other way.”

Odin nodded, his face serious, but didn’t add his own opinions or thoughts, it wasn’t like his would be any different anyway. Gabriel steeled himself for what was to come next, his shoulders straightened and he held his head high and proud.

“So be it,” with that he turned swiftly and went back to his brothers, it was time.

They watched closely as he walked back, already knowing by the set of his shoulders and brow that battle was assured, but they had to hear him say it before they took up arms.

Gabriel knew this would be the kind of moment where Michael would say something stirring, something profound to rouse his brother’s to battle but he could not think of words that would compare. He thought of Lucifer and smiled, Lucifer would just say whatever came to his mind so with that thought Gabriel addressed his brothers.

“My brothers, my comrades, the time for battle has come, let us do our Father proud,” a cheer rose up in the gathered angels and Gabriel knew, he just knew, that this was going to be a good day.


	5. And I Know That I Could Walk Away

The battle between the angels and the gods ends up being a much longer battle than either side anticipated, but in the end, the angels were victorious. They had lost many brothers and many more had injuries that required immediate attention but the war was over for now and finally Gabriel could return to Heaven, to Lucifer.

The journey back to Heaven seemed so much shorter than it had the other way; Gabriel supposed it was because this time he was looking forward to his destination. He knew he probably wouldn’t get to see Lucifer for some time still, he had to report the outcome to his Father and he had a duty to help the wounded and make sure all his brothers were home safely.

When they landed in Heaven, it was such a contrast to when they had left, instead of straight backed angels in shining armour, they were all slumped with relief and their armour was scratched and dirty, some were even missing half of theirs. Gabriel made his way through his brothers, congratulating each and every one of them and consoling those who had lost too much.

He had never liked fighting for this very reason, though all the angels were glad that the fighting was over for now, none of the faces were particularly happy ones, relieved maybe but not happy.

Gabriel made his way to his designated room for changing and took off his armour gladly, it was dented, scratched and dirty but it would be as good as new by the end of the day. He was lucky in that he never once sustained a serious injury, he wasn’t sure how to feel about that, he’d seen his brothers killed before his eyes and yet he had only sustained minor injuries.

Later, Gabriel wouldn’t remember what he reported to his Father, everything from leaving the battlefield to finally being free of the responsibility was a blur in his mind of relief and exhaustion.

He has only just stepped out of his Father’s meeting hall when he comes face to face with Lucifer. Lucifer doesn’t say anything, doesn’t wait for Gabriel to say or do anything, he just pulls his brother into a tight hug and refuses to let go. Gabriel is okay with this, he hugs Lucifer back just as tightly, clutching at his brother as if he were a lifeline.

“I missed you, Gabe,” Lucifer whispers harshly in his ear, burying his nose in Gabriel’s hair.

“I missed you too,” Gabriel replies and he can feel his eyes tearing up slightly, he didn’t want to admit it but in some part of his mind he thought that maybe things would’ve changed between them when he got back, he’s never been more glad to be wrong before.

They part eventually but Lucifer keeps a tight hold on Gabriel’s hand and leads him to the garden. It has become their place and it’s just natural that that is where they would go to catch up and be together.

There were many angels that didn’t go to battle and they all greet Gabriel with smiles and congratulations as they pass by, Gabriel smiles and nods, doesn’t say anything because all he really wants is to be alone with Lucifer.

Nothing has changed in his absence; the garden is the same as always only Joshua is at the entrance this time, he smiles happily and welcomes Gabriel home with a warm hug then leaves the two to find some privacy.

It feels so good to just be back, his Grace replenishing just from being back in Heaven and with his brother once more. His exhaustion slowly fades and soon he is smiling brightly and staring happily at Lucifer, unable to tear his eyes away from his brother.

Their usual patch of grass is untouched, the same as ever and they sit down together, hand entwined and just bask in the warmth of a familiar body. Lucifer pulls Gabriel into his lap and they sit there in silence until Gabriel is relaxed and content, eyes drooping closed.

“I knew you’d be back,” Lucifer murmurs, reluctant to break the silence.

Gabriel smiles softly and cranes his neck to look up at Lucifer, “I’ll always find a way back to you, no matter what,” he pulls Lucifer’s head down for an awkward kiss but it’s perfect.

Behind them in the open two shapes shimmer into existence, a mirror image of the two archangels sitting in the grass. Gabriel smiles, he’s learnt more from his brother than he ever thought possible. Their relationship may be unorthodox but it is the best thing that has ever happened to either of them.


End file.
